Different types of pads and sheet-like articles comprising fluid absorbent materials are used in health or medical related services, such as for example hospitals, ambulances, nursing homes or institutions, etc.
These known pads or sheets have fluid absorbent polymer(s) mixed with filling materials in a layer which is fairly thick, e.g. about 1-2 cm. Examples of such known products are pads from Abena and Tena. As a whole, these known pads or sheets are rather thick and take a lot of storing place.
Other examples of known pads and sheet-like articles are known from e.g. DE 30 02 136 describing an absorbent body comprising: i) a carrier layer, ii) a coating of absorbing, swellable powder and thermoplastic in powder form, and iii) a covering layer. The thermoplastic powder is used both for fixing the absorbing, swellable powder and for merging of the carrier with the covering layer, and a laminating machine or calender bowl is used to fasten the absorbing body together.
EP 0 291 316 relates to an absorbent pad having a densification pattern comprising relatively low density tuft regions which are separated and surrounded by channels. This absorbent pad is positioned between a liquid pervious topsheet and a liquid impervious backsheet. Furthermore, the pad is preferably contained between a pair of tissue layer superposed and subjacent thereto, where the pad and the tissue layer form the absorbent core. The backsheet may be secured to the absorbent core by a uniform continuous layer of adhesive, a patterned layer of adhesive or an array of separate lines or sports of adhesive. The absorbent pad is produced by a densifying apparatus. The absorbent material forms a multiregional “pillow” with several levels of heights due to the densification.
EP 0 891 758 describes a method of making absorbing articles where superabsorbent powder is arranged uniformly between upper and lower sheets. The powder and sheets are compressed in specific areas in order to structurally consolidate the powder in the compressed areas, while the powder in the surrounding areas remains loose. The loose powder located between the compressed zones or areas is extracted by suction or gravity. The regions of the upper and lower sheets are sealed around the periphery of the consolidated areas and furthermore the regions around the consolidated areas are cut. The packet-like article produced comprising compressed absorbent powder resembles a pillow(s) stuffed with the absorbent powder.
Hence, an improved fluid absorbing sheet being as thin as an ordinary bed sheet, having an even surface and being comfortable to rest on for the patient while having the capability to absorb large amounts of body fluids and/or wastes would be advantageous.